


Official

by animehead



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei knows his urges are natural. He just wishes they didn’t happen while his best friend is sleeping right next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official

Nagisa’s eyes are bright as he details the remaining minutes of the movie that he’s just finished watching. He sits in the center of the bed, arms spread wide to imitate the grand explosion, adding his own sound effects before falling backward, his head nestling comfortably against the soft pillows behind him.

“It was so great, Rei-chan,” Nagisa says. He stares up at the ceiling for a moment before dropping his eyes down to gaze at his sock covered feet. When he wiggles his toes, it’s almost as if the tiny penguins decorating his socks are dancing.

It reminds him of  _Happy Feet_.

“I saw the movie, too,” Rei says, as he goes about tidying up the small mess that Nagisa has made in his bedroom.

“ _Happy Feet_?”

“What’s this about feet?” Rei asks. He carefully hangs Nagisa’s jacket on the back of his desk chair and takes a seat at the edge of the bed.

Nagisa chuckles and shakes his head. “It’s nothing,” he replies before opening his mouth and yawning. “What do you want to do next?”

Rei watches Nagisa as he snuggles against the pillows and yawns for a second time. He’s tempted to smile, but he knows Nagisa will just tease him if he catches him, so he turns away and shrugs.

“Judging by how loud that yawn was, I would suggest that we both get some rest.”

“Judging by how loud that yawn was, I would suggest that we both get some rest,” Nagisa repeats, giving his best imitation of Rei.

“Nagisa…”

“Fine, fine.”Nagisa reaches out and grabs the edge of the blanket and yanks it down. He then rolls onto his side long enough to pull down more of the blanket before rolling back over to slide underneath it. “But you have to promise you’ll buy sweets tomorrow.”

“Absolutely not,” Rei says. “You eat too much of that as it is. You’ll rot your teeth.”

“But they’re good,” Nagisa whines and rolls onto his back, his arm stretching out to fall upon Rei’s pajama covered chest.

“Rotten teeth aren’t beautiful.”

“So mean.” There’s a pout on Nagisa’s face, but it doesn’t affect Rei. At least, not in the way that Nagisa means for it to. Rei is used to Nagisa trying to use his faux innocent tactics to get what he wants, so he’s certain that he won’t falter.

_But that doesn’t mean he isn’t tempted to kiss that pout right off of his face._

A blush works its way onto Rei’s cheeks and he immediately turns around, his back facing Nagisa, and tries not to think about inappropriate thoughts like kissing. Nagisa is his teammate, and more importantly, his  _friend_.

“Goodnight, Nagisa.”

“Mm,” Nagisa murmurs and lets out another sleepy yawn. “Goodnight, Rei-chan.”

But it isn’t a good night for Rei because he’s still awake while Nagisa sleeps next to him. It isn’t a good night for him because he can feel the warmth of Nagisa’s chest against his back and it’s making him think incredibly lewd thoughts— thoughts far more inappropriate than kissing.

Rei’s shoulders go tense when Nagisa nuzzles his face between Rei’s shoulder blades and sighs gently. He tries to ignore the tent in his pajama bottoms, cock straining against two layers of fabric and desperate for attention. He can’t touch himself right now, not with Nagisa lying in bed right next to him, sweet and innocent, and so trusting.

But Rei knows his erection isn’t going to go away on its own, not when he’s been neglecting any type of sexual release for weeks. It’s both normal and healthy for a young man to pleasure himself, and if Nagisa wasn’t there Rei wouldn’t hesitate to take care of his body’s natural urges.

But Nagisa _is_  there and that makes things a lot more difficult, makes things lecherous and unspeakable and as hard as Rei tries to deny it, it makes things more  _exciting_.

Rei’s hand glides against his stomach, fingers casually sliding over the raised ridges of his abs before slipping beneath the waistband of his underwear. He breathes out, fingers grasping at his own cock, warm and stiff against his palm. Rei silently apologizes to Nagisa and prays for forgiveness when he pulls his hand up the length of his cock and drags it back down, slow, even strokes synchronizing almost perfectly with his breaths.

The pull of elastic pressed against his wrist is annoying, so Rei carefully frees his cock from its confines and continues, the coolness of the room against his heated flesh making him moan gently.

Rei freezes, ever muscle tensed in terror when Nagisa shifts behind him and flings him arm over Rei’s waist. Nagisa’s hand rests mere inches above Rei’s cock, and Rei knows that if he raised his hips just slightly he could feel his friend’s hand gently—and unknowingly—caress the tip of his dick.

It takes a ridiculous amount of willpower for Rei to ignore that hand, to not raise his hips and let his sleeping friend rub him to a quick release.

But Rei knows that would be taking it too far, and as much as he wants Nagisa to touch him, he values their friendship too much to risk it for a few short minutes of temporary pleasure.

Instead, he imagines that his own hand is Nagisa’s, and hisses softly as he pumps his cock. Sweat trickles down the back of his thighs, but he doesn’t care. All he can think about is how good he feels and what a terrible person he is, which makes the pleasure of masturbating next to Nagisa even more intense.

Nagisa shifts again and this time his hand drops down lower, fingers softly brushing against Rei’s cock. Rei gasps and the involuntary jerk of his hips makes his heart pound rapidly inside his chest. He knows he needs to move Nagisa’s hand, but he can’t risk waking him up.

Rei wonders how much damage it would do if he just wrapped his fingers around Nagisa’s. If he guided Nagisa’s smaller hand around his cock and continued to stroke it, to lose himself against the gentleness of Nagisa’s palm, to close his eyes and pretend that this was something that they both wanted.

How disgusting of a person would that make him?

“It’s really hard, huh, Rei-chan?”

“N-Nagisa…”

Rei attempts to cover himself, to pretend that he wasn’t doing anything perverted while his best friend slept next to him. He’s not exactly hearing the words that are coming from his own mouth, but he knows that he’s apologizing to Nagisa, profusely.

But Nagisa only chuckles at him, warm breath ghosting over the back of Rei’s neck as he shimmies his way up Rei’s back.

“It’s okay, Rei-chan,” Nagisa says. “I wasn’t really sleeping anyway.”

“W-What… Y-You…”

“Can I touch it?”

Rei doesn’t know what to say, so he just stares straight ahead and slowly nods his head.

“Lie on your back,” Nagisa orders and Rei does exactly what he’s told, just like an obedient dog to its master.

Rei can’t believe this is happening, and as he stares up at Nagisa, watching as the shorter boy settles himself on his knees, he wonders if he’s fallen asleep and this is all just a dream.

“N-Nagisa…”

Nagisa’s hand doesn’t feel like a dream, though. It feels soft and warm, but there’s strength hidden behind smooth skin and clean fingernails. Rei’s not wearing his glasses, but he doesn’t need them to see the focused look on Nagisa’s face. Occasionally, Nagisa will glance up at him and smile, but mostly he keeps his eyes lowered, watching as his hand glides up and down Rei’s cock.

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa whispers and it takes Rei a few seconds to remember how to speak before answering him.

“Yes?” He breathes out, but it sounds more like a moan than a reply.

“Touch mine, too, okay?”

“A-Are you sure?” Rei asks, lips parted, eyes half-lidded from the friction caused by Nagisa’s hand.

“Mmhm.”

Rei almost whimpers when Nagisa pulls his hand away to tug down his pajama bottoms. He watches with wide eyes, groaning softly when Nagisa’s cock juts out. He’s seen Nagisa naked plenty of times, but not like this.

_Never like this._

Rei rests his hand on top of Nagisa’s thigh and gently works his way up. Nagisa’s skin feels like satin against his fingers and Rei finds that he’s mesmerized by it. When his hand reaches Nagisa’s cock, he hesitates, eyes silently asking Nagisa if this is really okay, if this is what Nagisa really wants.

Nagisa answers by leaning forward, pressing his cock against Rei’s hand in an almost desperate and pleading manner.

Rei wouldn’t have been able to deny him even if he wanted to.

Nagisa moans softly when Rei closes his fingers around his cock, and the sound is almost too much for Rei to handle. He’s thankful that Nagisa didn’t immediately go back to touching him, or he certainly would have exploded from the sound of that moan, so soft, so sweet. 

Nagisa is unbelievably vocal and responsive, whimpering and moaning, hips jerking with each rise and fall of Rei’s hand. 

“Wait, Rei-chan,” Nagisa says, and the alarm in his voice makes Rei stop immediately. He knew this would happen. He pushed things too far.

He really is a despicable person.

“Nagisa, I’m so sor—”

“Do you think we could…” Nagisa blushes and makes a circle with his thumb and index finger on one hand and uses his index finger on his opposite hand to glide back and forth inside the circle.

“What on earth are you doing?” Rei asks.

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa whines, blush creeping further along his cheeks and up to his ears. “Don’t make me say it.”

Oh.

_Oh._

**Oh.**

“Are you saying that you want to—”

Nagisa nods his head and flails his hands, his way of telling Rei not to actually speak the words if they both have an understanding of what it is he’s talking about.

“Are you su—”

“Rei-chan always asks unnecessary questions. I want to. Let’s…” Nagisa lowers his voice to a whisper, “ _do it_.”

And before Rei can reply, Nagisa’s lips are on him, kissing him, teeth tugging at his bottom lip and tongue gently gliding against his own.

Rei lets Nagisa undress him, hands recklessly pulling at fabric and buttons until they’re able to rake down Rei’s chest without being hindered. Rei grunts and curses when teeth latch onto one of his nipples just as those same hands reach lower, yanking at both his underwear and pajama bottoms until they’re lowered even further down his thighs.

It’s not long until Rei is completely naked, tanned skin glowing under the moonlight that slips in through the opening of his curtains.

When Nagisa pulls back to begin undressing himself, Rei takes the opportunity to grab his glasses off of the nightstand next to the bed.

“I want to see you clearly,” Rei explains, even though Nagisa never asked why he decided to put them on.

Rei helps Nagisa out of his clothes, but before he can slip Nagisa’s brightly colored underwear off, Nagisa leans forward and kisses him again.

Rei’s eager to return the kiss, one hand resting against the bed while the other gently kneads into Nagisa’s back. Nagisa wraps his arms around Rei, knee sliding between his legs, toned thigh rubbing against Rei’s cock, making him moan into Nagisa’s mouth.

Rei’s not the least bit embarrassed or surprised when Nagisa breaks the kiss to lean over and fish through his nightstand for lubricant that he  _knows_  is there. After all, what can he expect when he leaves Nagisa in his room alone for more than a few seconds at a time.

They’re both too worked up to wait for Nagisa to maneuver himself out of his underwear, so Nagisa just pulls them to the side after Rei finishes slathering the slippery substance into his cock.

Staring up at Nagisa, Rei snakes a hand between Nagisa’s legs and gently pushes one slick finger inside the boy straddling his hips. The soft, whimpered, cry that comes from Nagisa’s lips ignites something in Rei, something devious and sadistic and he pulls that finger back and pushes it into him again, earning the same sound from Nagisa, but louder.

“If it’s too much for you, we don’t have to,” Rei says. “I’m content with just doing this to you.”

“That’s because you’re a pervert,” Nagisa replies and gently pushes Rei’s hand away. He lines himself up with Rei’s cock, bottom lip clutched in his teeth as he begins to lower himself. It takes more than a little effort to get just the tip of Rei’s cock inside of him, but once he does, Nagisa doesn’t stop until he’s fully seated on Rei’s cock.

“Rei-chan,  _move_ ,” Nagisa says, and he wiggles his hips, gasping at the feeling of being filled.

“I don’t know if I can,” Rei breathes out. Nagisa is tight and hot, and he’s squeezing Rei’s cock in a way that a hand would never be capable of.

Nagisa chuckles and gasps again. No matter what he does, if he talks, breathes, laughs… he feels Rei inside of him, thick and hard and it’s so much to take in, too much to process, but he loves it all the same.

“I’m going to move, okay?”

Rei nods his head and his fingers release the death grip they have on the sheets and settle at Nagisa’s waist.

Nagisa leans down and cries out softly. His fingers clutch at Rei’s shoulders, and when he raises his hips, he moans Rei’s name before lowering them again.

“Nagisa,” Rei groans and shuts his eyes because there are sights in the world far too beautiful for mortal eyes, and he’s certain that Nagisa is one of them.

Rei wants this moment to last forever—the feel of Nagisa gripping him and moaning his name while Rei reaches down to stroke him, his cock still erect, pulsing against Rei’s palm—but they’re both new to this type of pleasure, and the sensations are just too powerful.  

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Rei vaguely remembers his sexual education course and how he’s definitely not following any of the guidelines to prevent sexually transmitted diseases, but he’s too far gone to care.

“Rei-chan!”

And when he hears Nagisa shout his name like that, with pure and raw pleasure, and when the only warning Nagisa can offer Rei is fingernails scratching ruthlessly at his bare shoulders before Nagisa cries out, shudders, and cums— Rei can only lie there, gasping and moaning as he floods Nagisa with his own orgasm as Nagisa decorates his abdomen with thick, melted pearls of his release.

Time ticks by slowly with the two of them struggling to catch their breath, and after a few seconds Nagisa collapses onto Rei’s chest, smearing the mess between them, and causing them both to grimace.

“Sorry about that, Rei-chan,” Nagisa says, his voice as gentle and soft as his skin.

“It’s fine,” Rei replies, and he loosely wraps his arms around Nagisa, not wanting to overheat him.

“So,” Nagisa begins, “was it beautiful?”

“No.”

“I-It wasn’t.” Nagisa looks up at Rei with worried, embarrassed eyes.

“A word has yet to be created to describe what it was,” Rei says. “Beautiful simply doesn’t cut it.”

The worried expression on Nagisa’s face is replaced by a small smile, and Nagisa plants a soft kiss against Rei’s lips.

“You’re super corny, Rei-chan.”

“W-What? I am not,” Rei protests, but he smiles all the same before clearing his throat. “Nagisa, there’s something that I want to ask you. I think that you and I… What I mean is that, we… If you wanted to… Would like to go out with me? As in dating? Between two people who like each other… Romantically.”

Nagisa blinks up at Rei and snickers. “So you finally said it, huh? Well, it wasn’t very smooth, but I suppose it’s the best you can do.”

“Hey!”

“Sure, Rei-chan.” Nagisa leans down and kisses Rei once more. “I’d like that.”

Nagisa doesn’t bother telling Rei that they’ve been dating for weeks. All this does is make them official. 


End file.
